Eriel (Munching Orange)
Eriel, or MunchingOrange, started YouTube in November of 2008... 8 years later, he is sitting atop aprox. 1,000,000 subscribers, and about 200,000,000 views. He is currently still uploading pokemon content, as well as branching out into the vlogging realm. His "MO Show" is a vlogging series that occurs on average bi-weekly, but doesn't necessarily have a schedule. This show is also on its second season.He uploads pokemon videos by a series that lasts quite a long time and may have mini one episode lets plays but he mainly focuses on one series. Youtube Facts He first hit 400k subscribers in late 2013. His channel took off and blew up even more during the spring, summer, and part of the fall of 2015 with his videos on pokemon rom hacks (due to pokemon not doing anything in 2015). Some famous Let's Plays he did include, pokemon zeta and omicron, pokemon insurgence, pokemon uranium, pokemon sage, pokemon specter, and probably his most famous, pokemon solar light and lunar dark (which didn't get as many views due to it not being as well known as he other rom hacks), which he stopped playing due to development on the games stopping. He made it to 900k subs because of this in mid 2016. He also got involved in the Yo-Kai Watch, starting in 2015, when the game was supposed to be the "pokemon killer", side note it wasn't even close, and beat the whole game, but quit during the post game in 2016, occasionally making a video later that year about it with JohneAwesome. He played Yo-Kai Watch 2 starting in October 2016, and didn't get far in the game, due to it being a bit worse than the original, and when sun and moon came out, stopped uploading videos for it. Starting in January of 2017, he uploaded a few more videos for it and then uploaded his last in April 2017, not getting far in the game overall. He quit the series after that like most Americans who played it, and only AbdallahSmash026 played afterwards, with JohneAwesome rarely uploading a video for it. Most of his million subscribers, which he obtained in October of 2016, wanted pokemon content so he finished his PokeBall Z videos in 2017 and then did a few Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon hype videos. As of September 2018, he hasn't uploaded in a while and his videos haven't been getting as many views throughout the later part of 2017 and almost all of 2018, mostly due to inconsistent uploads. Additional Facts *He is Puerto-Rican. *He often takes sick breaks of his games. *He at one point in time lived with PurpleRodri and other members of The Crew however, they eventually went their seperate ways. *He now currently lives with Sullypwnz, PurpleRodri, JohneAwesome and ZeldaMaster. *He has done an Egglocke collab very recently with fellow Poketuber, aDrive. *He is one of 3 Poketubers with over 1 million subs and is the Poketuber with the 3rd most subs Category:Poketuber